citiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Firdous, Chichawatni
Firdous Tehsil Chichawatni Distt Sahiwal is situated at about 10 KMs south south west of Chichawatni. From Chichawatni, Okanwala road leads to Chak No.45/12.L till Chak No.43/12.L, thereafter a link road. For the habilitation of district Sahiwal upon completion of canals and irrigation system in west Punjab, our ancestors were allotted lands in this area in 1913 by an English Officer and migrated to new settlement in 1915. 2. Our ancestor used to live in Mouza Bashuan Tehsil Garh Shankar District Hoshiarpur East Punjab, India. Village Bashuan is situated in the west bank of River Sutlaj closed to a point where Sutlaj falls from the Hills to fields of Bandili. They were traditional agriculturist, used to live in clay houses and their living was very simply. They were not aware of the technological developments. Inhabitants of that area were use to be affected by the diversion of river path and floods in every rainee season. Due to these floods, houses used to be damaged badly and field become uneven. Thereafter poor residents used to construct/repair their houses and level of their field almost every year. This process was going on from years and years. 3. When canals system in Central Punjab completed, the British Govt allotting lands to the people located on river banks in 1913. In this connection, Ch Allah Bakhsh s/o Fateh Mohammad Numbardar of Mouza Bashwan was allotted lands in Chak No.45/12 Firdous on the behalf of whole the village and was made Numbardar of this Chak too. At that time, his age was about 14 years. It was interesting incident for naming my village as Firdous. In 1913, then British Officer gathered the locals of above mentioned area at Bala Chowr District Hoshiarpur to listen their problems and allotment of land at alternate but safe area. Thereafter, he allotted them agricultural land (Muraba Jaat) in District Montgamery present Sahiwal. British Officer was little aware of about what happens in Heaven and Hell. He informed that I am sending you from Bishuan (Hell) to heaven (Firdouse). Therefore he named my village as Firdous. 4. At that time district Montgomery was a small town and its rural area was mostly barren and consists of sand dunes. In June 1915, first badge of allottees consisting of about 45 men and women left Mouza Bashuan for Chak 45/12.L Firdouse. They took with them some animals, agricultural instruments, utensils of daily use and edibles. They reached at Chak No 45/12.L after a journey of about 2 x months. 5. All the allottees of the Chak No.45/12.L Firdouse were “Jat”. Only a few ------ were low caste. All of the populations were agriculturist and its related jobs. As mentioned above, their living was very simple. Their houses were made of mud. PROMINENT PERSONALITIES 6. Ch Allah Bukhsh was the Ist Numberdar of the village. He was a well renowned social/political worker and prominent leader in the area. His un-tired efforts made every thing possible. He always worked selflessnessly for the well being of the peoples and for the development of the village. Specially in 1947, he accommodated and looked after hundreds of Mohajrin. He worked very hard to get them allotted agricultural land in liew of their lands at India. He was elected unopposed Vice Chairman of District Council Sahiwal in 1966. He died on the evening of 28 February 1967 at the age of 68 years due to Cardiac arrest when entertaining Mr Fateh Sher Langrial at a cup of tea and burried on 1 March 1967. Ch Khudda Bakhsh s/o________________ was 2nd Numberdar of the village. Ch Din Muhammad Advocate completed his graduation in early thirties and LLB in mid thirties. He was very intelligent. He was made judge pre-partition and appointed at District Jhang. He left the service after 4 years and started his ownpractice at Jhang. He was very successful Advocate. However his life did not supported him and died in 1958 at the age of 48. SCHOOLS 7. At that time Chak No.45/12.L Firdouse was not linked with any major road therefore school can not be established in the village. However, with the efforts of Ch Allah Bakhsh, a lower primary school was opened in my village in 1921 as a branch of a school at Chak No 31/11.L. The first teacher appointed in this school was Ch Qurban Hussain. Initially classes were started in the Central Chowk of the village. Soon after, branch school was upgraded to full fledged primary school due to sufficient strength of students. In 1st June 1924, school was upgraded to lower Middle school and shifted to a building constructed on self-help basis in the North West corner of the village. Malik Khuda Bakhsh Baloch SV was appointed as first Headmaster. With the support, struggle and cooperation of villagers & teachers, lower middle school was upgraded to Middle school under the supervision of Molvi Din Muhammad on 1st April 1926. Due to very good results of the school, English was introduced as an elective subject and Ch Barkat Ali was appointed as school Headmaster. On 1st May 1951, the school was further upgraded to District Council (DC) High School and Ch Sultan Ali Dogar BA SAV was appointed Headmaster. Apart from 6 classrooms constructed by District Council, 8 class rooms and a hall was constructed by the villagers on self-help basis. Thousands of students of the area benefited from this school. At those times, High Schools were very rare in rural areas of the country. Students from villages up to 10 KM away were use to come to my village for studies by foot as there was no transport available and peoples were used to travel by foot. Even those days, local population could not afford bicycles. Only few students were using cycles. GIRLS' SCHOOL' 8. Primary School for girls was established in 1926 and Mrs Zenat Bibi w/o Imam Din was appointed 1st teacher. At that time locals were not keen to get educate their girls even then my village has a Girls School. In 1966, this School was upgraded to Girls Middle School in a building situated north of village adjacent to civil hospital and in 1981 Girls High School. This school building was constructed on self help basis. This shows the importance of girls’ education by the villagers. In 1983 the construction of new building of Girls School in North East corner of the village was completed and school was further upgraded to a High Secondary School for Girls in 1995. MOSQUE 9. Construction of mosque started in 1929 at the central chowk on the design of Badshahi Mosque Lahore. Accordingly a kiln was established for construction of mosque. At that time, cement was not used for construction instead mixture of choona and jute was used. Construction was completed in 1933, lot of decorative work including beautiful design of leafs of different plants was made on the walls of the mosque. Molvi was appointed 1st Khateeb. In 1935, Mulvi Muhammad Ibrahim qualified from Dar ul Aloom Deoband was appointed Khateeb in 19----- and remained till1986. In Dec 1943, then Governor Punjab Mr. Glaney accompanied by his wife visited alongwith my village the Deputy Commissioner Montgamery Ch. Abdul Hameed. He remarked that this village is an exemplary and model village of Province of the Punjab. He also visited the mosque and remarked that he has never seen such a model of architecture. HOSPITAL 10. After the un-tired efforts of Ch Allah Bakhsh Numberdar and fellow villagers, a simple dispensary was established in village in 1937 to meet the medical requirements of the peoples of the entire area. Dr.Zahoor-ud-Din LSMF an eye specialist was appointed 1st In Charge of the dispensary and remained there till 1958. Due to his specialization, hundreds of people used to visit my village in each March & October for treatment of their eyes. To meet the accommodation requirement of the patient villagers constructed few rooms on self help basis. In 1958, dispensary was upgraded to Civil Hospital and an MBBS doctor was appointed. Treatments of eye patient continued for a long time. In 1973, hospital was further Upgraded to Primary Health Centre Chak No.45/12.L Firdoud consisting of 24 beds. TRANSPORTATION 11. As stated above, my village is 10 Km for Chichawatni Road Railway Station. As mentioned above, there was no major road link to the village with any prominent town/city. On those days, Garnally roads used to be the major roads for transportation and journey. Village was linked with Chichawatni via Chak 44/12 and Nalka stop which was 7 KM from Chichawatni on Okanwala road. A metallic road was existing between Chichawatni and Nalka before partition when there was no other metallic road at Chichawatni. Peoples used to go Chichawatni via Chak No. 44/12.L. In 1949, villagers of Chak No45/12 L and 43/12 L gifted their lands for the road to connect Nalka stop through Chak No.43/12.L. Accordingly a bridge was constructed at 1.5 KM North of the village on the canal to connect with Nalka. In 1962, a metallic road was constructed from Nalka to Chak as 45/12 L with the assistance of the government. Initially, Tangas were available for transportation. Soon after completion of road, a bus route for Chak 45/12.L. Firdouse to Nor Shah via Chichawatni and sahiwal was approved which was first route introduced in any village of district Sahiwal. Now, mechanized transport is available round the clock in the village. VETERINARY' HOSPITAL' 12. Animals also required medical treatment as by human. A small veterinary dispensary was established in 1948 by the Government in the Central Chowk of the village. Later it was upgraded to veterinary Hospital and shifted to new building constructed for the purpose in North East corner of the village. SPORTS 13. Children of the village used to play hide and seek pit cat, etc where as youth were used to play Kabaddy and Foot Ball tournament after Kabaddy and Foot Ball was used to arrange for many years. Foot Ball team of my village was one of the best in the area. MISCELLENOUSE 14. Village was electrified in 1959 when there were very few villages were having electricity. Accordingly villagers make use of the electricity for irrigation. With the passage of time most of work such as water pumps, tokka, maddanis, washing machines, fridges, irons, etc have been shifted on electricity. *Post office was established before 1947. *Water works scheme is working since 1964. *Habib Bank ltd is working since 1968. *PCO was established in 1979. *Drainage system was constructed in1980 on self help basis. *A telephone exchange was established in 1994. We also have a facebook page of our village https://www.facebook.com/groups/45firdous/ Category:Cities and towns in Punjab (Pakistan)